A Weasley, A Malfoy
by The Real Fake Ginger
Summary: Rose Weasley, always the good girl, the smart one. Lives her entire Hogwarts career judging Scorpius Malfoy, her cousin's best friend, by the name he is froced to live buy. But now she starts to see that the quiet lonely Slytherin isn't everything she be


Clutching the book to my chest as I made my way across platform 9 ¾, dad was pushing my cart, along with my white and tan (It actually looked more like a burnt marshmallow color) Barn owl, Aconite. I know how nerdy of me right? Sometimes I just can't help it; I blame my mum for that. I would blame dad but I didn't get my brains from him. In fact, all I got from him was my red hair (but almost everyone in my family has that), my blue eyes and of course the horrid saddle of freckles across my nose. Yeah, I blame him for those all the time, but I still love him.

"Dad, I can push my own cart." I said as I tried to keep up with his long legs. He smiled down at me with that 'Aw, aren't you my cute little princess' smile and said, "It's your seventh year. Let me coddle you. I'm so happy that you made it, because we all know that I didn't." It was true.

We had stopped to say our good byes. "So Dad does this mean that you will be pushing my cart my seventh year?" My brother Hugo asked, he was the only Hufflepuff in the Family, besides Teddy but that was something different. He was also a fifth year along with my cousin Lilly, who will be the last to leave Hogwarts. "Of course not. You'll be a man by than so you can push your own cart." Dad didn't play favorites, but he did treat Hugo and I differently.

As my Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Cousins Lilly and Albus, who were also in Gryffindor seventh year, mum turned to me, tucked a louse strand of wavy red hair behind my ear and said, "We truly are proud of you. For doing well in all your classes," She gave me a wink letting me know it was because of her I was doing so well. "And that you have managed to stay out of trouble." With worried look at Hugo, she than whispered, "Watch him for me." I smiled in return.

"Where's James?" Asked Dad, pulling my attention to my two cousins, my Aunt, and my Uncle. "Is he not going to see Albus off?" Aunt Ginny hugged both Mum and Dad, making her way across the family. Albus came to stand by me, like most the males in my family he stood at least a head taller than me. He strongly resembled Uncle Harry to where it's almost frightening. "No, that'll be him over there hitting on that sixth year Ravenclaw." Albus pointed over to where James was standing, and sure enough, there he was hitting on Helena Boot. Aunt Ginny just shook her head at her eldest son. "That boy," she mumbled under her breath.

Albus looked down at me. "Have a good summer cuz?" He asked with a big smile on his face, already knowing how my summer went because he was with me almost every day.

"Yeah, I guess it was fun. I had to Ignore this really annoying cousin of mine all summer." Returning his smile.

He stuck his tongue out at me and shook his head, "Now, that's not very nice to say about Lilly." At this Lilly jerked her head up, light red hair falling in her face, she shot us a suspicious look than began talking to Hugo. Albus lightly chuckled at his sister than turned back to me, noticing the book in my arms he put on a disgusted face. "Not Romeo and Juliet!" he moaned as he tried to take the book away from me but I held on tight.

"_Yes_, Romeo and Juliet."

It was my favorite book, despite that fact that it was a Muggle book. I remember Mum used to take me to a Muggle library. It was the first book I'd spotted and I instantly wanted to read it. Being too young to read such an advanced book she would sit me on her lap and read it to me. I would get lost in the world of romance as I would lightly trace the light white scars on her arms, M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D. Not until I was older did I learn the meaning and story behind them. But as she read me the tale of Romeo and Juliet all I could think about was someday growing up and Finding my very own Romeo.

James walking up, just as tall as everyone else, snapped me back to reality. "Hello, my cousins." He came up and hugged me. As he let go to move on to the other family members, I saw him. His platinum blond hair like a beacon upon is head, calling attention to his passing, he towered over the first years he as he past them by, only standing a few inches taller than Albus. There, standing tall and lean with silver eyes was Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
